Eyes
by ariablur
Summary: Naruto stuck with the assignment given by his teacher,went to the park to find more fresh idea.His life turned upside down when he meet a raven at the park he went.The words "sleep with me." from the said stranger and a kiss changed his life. NaruSasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

A pair of curious blue eyes followed every movement. Lower lip slightly jutted out into a pout. A straw stuck out between the pouty lips moved a bit. Fingers tapped lightly on the desk surface made small tap sounds in the slightly crowded class room.

*Poke*

Eyebrows twitched. A pair of clear blue and curious eyes turned into slit of annoyance. The straw hang limply forgotten. A scowl now emanated from the said pouty lips.

"Hands off, Neji," Naruto growled. Neji just smirked and pulled his finger off from the blond forehead. A glint of annoyance still showed on the blue eyed boy. He heaved a sigh but show no change of movement, half of his upper body still sprawled on the said desk.

"So, any improvement?" Neji asked as he seated him self in front of Naruto. The said boy just growled softly. His clear blue eyes seemed a bit sad. Slowly, Naruto lifted his upper body off the desk.

"I still can't make it," he said as he sighed. Neji looked at him then nodded. Naruto stretched as he stood up. His shirt pulled up a bit, showing the toned abs with an odd pattern like tattoo embedded on it. He scratched his whiskered cheek slightly after that.

"I guess I won't make it this time," he said in bored tone. Neji sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Snap it out, Naruto. You know you have to do this no matter what."

"But I cannot even write a thing yet, Neji. Heck I don't even know what I want to write," Naruto said desperately.

"It's so strange that you seemed so difficult to just write a poem, Naruto." Neji said softly. His eyes wandered out of windows. Naruto sighed and seated him self back.

"This isn't just ordinary poem, Neji. Iruka expected me to make something out of my usual style," Naruto explained. Neji nodded understandingly. Well, his lecturer, Iruka, have a high taste after all. And Naruto indeed need a new style in writing his poem.

"But you can't easily give it up like its nothing, Naruto. I'm sure you just need new environment," Neji stated.

"Yeah, I know it, but…"

"No but, Naruto. You must make it." Neji said with finality. Naruto sighed hard. He plopped back on the desk, drew the imaginary lines on the surface with his forefinger.

"Fine. I'll try and make it."

"Good." Neji nodded satisfied.

-page break-

Naruto groaned then rolled over into his stomach. His face grimaced in distaste. Almost an hour and a half, he sprawled out on the grass in City Park thinking about his poem. His curious eyes gazed lazily around the park in hope of finding an idea for his poem. But the idea drained out from this seemingly empty park.

"Geez, why is it so hard?" he grumbled out. He sighed lazily as he dropped his head between his tucked arms while glancing around. He huffed and pouted again.

"Argh!" he finally screamed loudly in annoyance.

*THUD*

"Eh?" Naruto stared around. He lifted him self off of the ground then sat in bewilderment.

"I think I heard a thud, but…" he mumbled softly. His curious blue eyes seeking the source of the sound. After a minute his eyes finally landed on something or rather someone near the park bench behind him.

"You okay?" he asked as he lifted him self. The said someone just sat there and stared oddly at Naruto.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked again as he tapped the boy shoulder. While doing so, Naruto realized that the boy is around his age. Pale and smooth skin with black hair. The said hair is a bit spiky on the back, brought the image of the butt of a duck.

"Hey," Naruto asked more loudly this time. He crouched in front of the seemingly dazed boy. And a loud gasp escaped from his mouth. He stared in shock at the boy.

"W-why a-are you crying?" Naruto asked stuttered. Panic started spiked up in him. He looked around the park then back at the crying boy in front of him.

"Do you hurt your self?" he asked again as he examined the boy more closely. Out of the blue the boy stretched his arms and grabbed Naruto.

"WAH!" Naruto yelled in shock. He turned his head and instantly met with the pale neck. He stiffened and tried to pull away from the boy. But the said boy tightened his hug on Naruto.

"H-hey, err… You-you need some help?"

"Sleep with me."

"Eh?" Naruto said shocked. He starred at the boy with mouth hung agape.

"Sleep with me," the boy said once again as he getting closer and then kissed Naruto opened lips. Naruto eyes went wide and he sat stunned.

"Please, sleep with me…"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto took a seat as he offered the glass of tea to the man that sat in front of his seat. He took a sip at his tea while eyeing the man who slightly dropped his gaze to the floor as the bangs of his hair covered his face in elegant way. Naruto cleared his throat as he spoke softly, eyes never leave the man face.

"So, say, err…what's your name again?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." The man answered as he sipped his tea at slow pace as if he was savoring the taste.

"Ah, so, Uchiha-san…"

"Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke." The man interrupted. The dark orbs looked straight into Naruto blue eyes. Naruto tried to hold him self from blushing.

"Ah, okay, so then, Sasuke, would you care to explain why the hell are you out of nowhere asked me to sleep with you who practically a complete stranger?" Naruto asked as he adjusted his position. Sasuke dropped his gaze once again then sighed softly.

"That's…a long story," Sasuke uttered softly then slowly sipped his tea.

"Tell me. I have plenty of time to hear it." Naruto reassured the man as he flashed a smile toward Sasuke. Sasuke slightly turned away then cleared his throat. Then awkward silent hung between them.

Naruto scratched his head awkwardly. He flashed Sasuke a nervous smile. Sasuke sighed in defeat. His body slouched out a bit, head hung low as he began to speak.

"I…" he paused. Naruto waited patiently while once in a while took his sip.

"I got…dumped by my boyfriend." Sasuke said as he lifted up his gaze toward Naruto. Naruto stilled for a moment. Then he smiled.

"Care to tell me why he dumped you?"

"He…dumped me because…" Sasuke paused again. He locked his gaze at Naruto.

"Because?" Naruto volunteered. Sasuke dropped his gaze again.

"Because I don't want to sleep with him," he murmured softly. Naruto eyes went wide. His mouth slightly open.

"Just because of that he dumped you?" he asked. A tad bit of anger sipped at his voice. Sasuke flinched a bit then nodded. Naruto ground his lips. His smile a bit strained.

"Such a bastard he is." Naruto blatantly said. The venom showed on his words. Sasuke looked at Naruto a bit surprised.

"He dumped you because you didn't want to sleep with him. Everything is clear, he is just after your body." Naruto stated. Sasuke stiffened and his face darkened. His body shivered slightly. Then a soft sob escaped his lips. Naruto eyes widen instantly.

"H-hey…" he stuttered as he hurriedly approached Sasuke.

"Don't cry over such a bastard. He didn't deserve you," Naruto said as he patted Sasuke shoulder gently. Sasuke threw his hands instantly around Naruto waist and tightened his hold on it as he buried his face on Naruto stomach. Naruto stilled. And as soon as the sob got louder, Naruto hands wrapped it self around Sasuke torso, comforting.

"Ssshh…It's okay. Don't cry." He shushed the cried man while rubbed Sasuke back, tried to soothing the man.

"I-I j-just…"

"Sshh… I know," Naruto whispered softly. He tightened his hug a bit.

-page break-

A loud phone ring awoken Naruto from his slumber. He groaned softly as he sat up and slouched over the bed post while attempted to grab the phone on the night stand.

A soft rustle stopped his attempt. Turned around, Naruto gaze dropped at the big lump beside him. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Shut the damn thing off, Naruto!" the lump grumbled in annoyance then shifted, revealed a very sleepy Sasuke.

Naruto frown deepened. He stared hard at Sasuke. The gear in his brain worked hardly. And then a flash of memory came to his mind and at the same time it clicked in.

"Ah… Sasuke." He murmured softly. Sasuke glowered at the blatant respond he got from the blond in front of him.

"Would you shut the damn thing or not? It's annoying!" Sasuke scowled in annoyance. Naruto gaze shifted from Sasuke to the phone on his night stand that flashed and ringed loudly.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry," he said as he grabbed the phone and pushed the answer button. He held the phone to his ear while eyeing Sasuke who had rested back. Naruto lifted the cover off and stepped his foot on the floor.

"I'm going to answer it outside. Will be back soon," he said as he padded out of the room. Sasuke just grunted and back to sleep.

"What is it, Neji?" Naruto asked over the phone as he reached his balcony.

"_Who is that?"_

"What 'who'?" Naruto asked back. He scratched the back of his head slightly confused.

"_Were you with someone right now? I heard you speak something about being outside for a while and a grunt as an answer. Is that man voice that I heard?"_

"Ah, that. That's Sasuke. Yeah, Sasuke is a man. Why? And why are you called me at this late time?" Naruto said as he turned over and leaned at the rail.

"_Ah, I'm distracted. Anyway, I call you to inform you that Iruka want you attending the seminar tomorrow. He can't call you today, he said you turned off your phone. But since when someone spent the night in your apartment?"_

"Ah, I turn off the phone so just I can concentrate. Thanks for inform me anyway. And for your question, it's since today." Naruto answered. A rustle can be heard and Naruto gazed at the slightly opened glass door that divided his balcony and his living room. He found Sasuke stood between the now opened glass doors staring at him with sleepy eyes. Naruto motioned him to step closer.

"Why are you up? Aren't you tired?" he asked as Sasuke wounded his hands around his waist and leaned at him.

"_Huh? What are you talking about, Naruto?"_ Neji voice can be heard over the phone. Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"Ah, sorry Neji. I'm not asking you. I'm asking Sasuke." He stated as he ruffled Sasuke hair gently.

"_Oh."_

"I can't sleep," Sasuke mumbled sleepily. Naruto smiled.

"Neji. Thanks again. I'll come to the seminar tomorrow. Good night."

"_Ah, okay. No problem. You owe me a story, dude. Night."_

Naruto chuckled lightly as he turned the phone off. He then gazed at the almost dozed off Sasuke.

"Let's go back inside," he said as he walked Sasuke inside. Sasuke just nodded quietly while clinging at Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke… Sasuke…wake up!" said Naruto gently as he shook Sasuke body. Sasuke moaned and swatted the offending hands away. Naruto chuckled lightly. Hearing the chuckle, Sasuke sat up fully awake. His eyes widened in horror.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he tapped his shoulder. Sasuke spun his head around and instantly face to face with Naruto.

"Na-Naruto..?" he whispered. The panic on his face wore off quickly. Concerned, Naruto took a seat beside Sasuke.

"What's wrong, hm?"

"I-I… I thought you…were him…" Sasuke voice quivered at the end of words. Naruto sat silently for a mere moment before he smiled softly and reassured Sasuke by hugging him.

"Its time for me to go to univ. Are you okay be here alone? Or you wanna come with me?" Naruto asked while rubbing Sasuke's back. Sasuke sighed softly and leaned closer.

"How long you will be there?" Sasuke asked while looking up into Naruto face.

"Hm…maybe four hours or so. I don't know, my schedule today is packed up. So?"

"I wanna go with you, but…" Sasuke hesitated for a moment.

"Okay, how about this, you can spent your time here for a while then you come to pick me up in campus so we can go somewhere?" Naruto asked after he considered the things for mere seconds.

"Sounds good." Sasuke agreed.

"Okay then, I'm off to univ, kay? Take care at home," Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke cheek then stepped out of the bedroom. Watching Naruto back disappeared, Sasuke sighed again then stepped out of bed. He then padded slowly toward the bathroom. Moments after, the sound of water hit the floor can be heard.

-page break-

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba said as he slung his arm over Naruto shoulders. Naruto just smiled in acknowledgement. A tap on his shoulder and Neji was walked beside him too.

"Hey, Neji!"

"Hey to you too, Naruto. So who's that Sasuke guy?" Neji asked as they walked through the hallway. Kiba raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"This dude here, just got laid," Neji said jokingly. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't say like that about Sasuke."

"Whoa? This Sasuke guy is special, isn't he?" Kiba butted in. Naruto smacked Kiba's head.

"We didn't do anything like you both thinking," Naruto stated as he fastened his step. Half running, Neji followed him. Kiba frowned then he too catching up with Naruto and Neji.

"Sorry," Neji uttered softly. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah. Just don't say like that again about Sasuke." Naruto said as he opened the door into study hall.

"Understood." Neji nodded.

"Hey, how these Sasuke guys look?" Kiba asked as they took a seat beside each other in the middle line of seat that littered the study hall. The Seminar will be held fifteen minutes after.

"Ah, he will come here today to pick me up." Naruto said as he slumped on the desk. Neji eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"Dating already?" he asked.

"Whoa, that's fast, dude!" Kiba said excitedly. Naruto just laughed.

"Nah. We just will off somewhere to grab eat. Beside I didn't know him that far, yet." Naruto said. He tucked his hands behind his head and already watching the pattern of the wall in the study hall.

"What's that mean?" Kiba asked.

"We just met yesterday, though."

"WHAT? Just met yet you already slept with him?" Kiba said shocked. Naruto glared then smacked Kiba's head a bit hard. Kiba whined as he rubbed his abused head.

"We just slept in the same bed. Doing nothing." Naruto stated. Neji nodded in the background while Kiba stared at Naruto in disbelieve.

"What is that look mean, Kiba? I'm not a lowly bastard." Naruto said slightly offended.

"Interesting." Neji mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Neji waved the question off. Naruto just grumbled something while Kiba still stared at him.

They continued to talk until one by one the student came to the room and then the seminar began.

-page break-

_"Hello?"_

"Ah, Sasuke? It's me Naruto." Naruto said as he glared at Kiba. Kiba just shrugged.

_"Yes, Naruto?"_

"Just ask him already!" Kiba said irritated. Naruto glared again.

"Shut up, you mutt!"

_"What?"_

"Ah, sorry, Sas, it's just my friend here trying to interrupt," Naruto explained. Kiba hmph-ed in annoyance. Neji chuckled then patted Kiba lightly on the back.

_"Ah, okay. Then, why are you calling?"_

"Just to tell you that my class will be over around two. Anyway, what time are you will come to here?" Naruto asked. He swatted Kiba hand that nearly grabbed the phone in his hand.

_"Hm, I'll come in one hour then."_

"Ah, Okay. Just texting me when you come, kay?" Naruto said.

_"Naruto…"_

"Yes?"

_"I..miss you…"_

Naruto coughed as his eyes widened for a mere seconds. Neji and Kiba stared at him strangely.

_"What's wrong?"_ Sasuke voice sounding concerned. Naruto face turned beet red. He scratched the back of his neck while laughing nervously.

"A-ah…that's nothing. Hahahaha… W-well then, I have classes. Take care." Naruto said a bit rushed then he hanged up. He sighed in relieve then turned around facing Neji and Kiba.

"What the hell is that, huh?" Kiba asked. Naruto just smiled sheepishly. Neji brows furrowed and Naruto gulped.

"Seem you hiding something from us." He stated. Naruto laughed nervously. He waved his hands frantically.

"N-nah, it's nothing dude…"

"You better tell me later, Naruto." Neji stated as he walked into class followed by Kiba. Naruto nodded quickly then took off after the two.

-page break-

Sasuke stared at the phone in his hand. His face look saddened. He sighed heavily. After put the phone back in place, he dropped his body into the sofa.

"He didn't reply the words…" he muttered softly. He blinked away the tears that already gathered in his eyes.

"Is this the wrong choice again?" he asked loudly. No reply. He sighed again as he buried his face into the cushion.

"Why this hurt me more than what that bastard did to me?"

-page break-

"Yo, 'Ruka!"

"Ka-Kakashi? What are you doing in here?" Iruka said almost yelled. Kakashi smiled. Even half of his face covered by the mask, Iruka just know that the man were smirking.

"Can't I meet my friend?" Kakashi said amused. Iruka blushed.

"It's not what I mean, 'Kashi!"

"I know. Well, 'Ruka, I need to talk about something to you." Kakashi said in serious tone. Iruka straightened his pose.

"Don't tell me this is about…"

"Yes. This is about him." Kakashi said. Iruka mouth hung agape. He stared at Kakashi in disbelieve.

"No way." He said dejected. He took a step back and ready to turn away but Kakashi immediately hold his upper arm.

"Yes way." He said smiled. Iruka stared in horror this time.

"B-but…"


	4. Chapter 4

A lot pairs of eyes set on the hall way as Sasuke walked in. He ignored the stares though and keeps going forward. His step stopped at the closed door of the art room. He knocked lightly on it. And seconds later he heard lightly steps getting closer and the door opened, revealed the slightly dazed man who stared at him.

"Yeah?" the man arched his brows as he asked. Sasuke nodded. He straightened his body and looking over the man shoulder searching a certain blonde that his eyes then captured the figure who sat at the far back of the room.

"Naruto," he called. The called blonde turned his head at the sudden calling of his name. His smile then plastered all over his face as he saw who had called him. He stepped out then approached Sasuke.

"Hey, Sas." He acknowledged the dark haired boy as he patted the man shoulder who opened the door as the show of gratitude.

"Your class over yet?" Sasuke asked a bit hesitant as he looked over the class. Naruto just smiled. He shook his head as he grabbed Sasuke hand and pulled him in.

"Nah, it's just over minutes ago. Come in. I wanna introduce you toward my friends.

"What?"

"My friends wanna know about you, sweetie," Naruto said. Sasuke eyes going wide for momentarily. He stared at Naruto who dragged him back to the back seat.

"Hey, dude, this is Sasuke." Naruto introduced. Sasuke just nodded.

-page break-

"Why are you so quiet today?" Naruto asked as they stepped into his car. Sasuke glanced at him once then turned away again.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm okay." Sasuke answered softly. Naruto nodded and chose to dropped the topic and starting his car, they then zoomed out of the parking lot.

The ride was quiet. Once in a while Naruto took a glance toward Sasuke. But the man seemed not noticed that as his eyes vaguely glued outside the window.

"Do you mad or something?" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke turned his head. He stared for a moment then turned away again, not answering. Naruto sighed in defeat. He stepped on the break and the car suddenly pulled into a stop.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in bewilderment. Naruto heaved a big sigh and then turned facing Sasuke. Sasuke stiffened a bit as he saw the look on Naruto face.

"Just say it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied. Naruto, not buying the answer grabbed the man shoulder and turned him to face him directly. Sasuke lowered his gaze. Naruto growled. He stretched his hand and lifted Sasuke's face by his chin, forced Sasuke to look directly at his face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto warned.

"We shouldn't stop in the middle of the road like this," Sasuke said. Naruto face fell. He gritted his teeth as he leaned forward.

"What's wrong with you? In campus you look okay but when we get into the car your face turned sour. Did I do something that make you upset?" Naruto asked softly.

"It's nothing, Naruto. I'm okay."

"You aren't, Sasuke. You can't fool me."

"Say it!" Naruto demanded. He stared at the dark orbs. The sadness flickered on the said orbs for a moment then gone as if nothing ever shown. Naruto still held Sasuke face as he leaned more closer to the said man.

"I know you are avoiding me, Sas. Tell me what's wrong," Naruto pleaded. But Sasuke held his ground. Heaved a desperate sigh, Naruto closed the gape between his and Sasuke. Sealed Sasuke mouth with his.

_'Why I am doing this?'_ Naruto wondered over him self. But his mouth still attached to the raven. As the said Raven boy eyes widened in shock.

_'He is kissing me? Naruto is kissing me?'_Sasuke pondered. He tried to think by the logic. But seemed that his brain is locked somewhere as his eyes fluttered shut and a sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

-page break-

They arrived at the restaurant. After stepped out of the parking lot, Naruto walked toward the entrance door holding Sasuke closely to his side.

The waitress greeted them as they arrived. Naruto just smiled politely as the waitress asked them. Sasuke remained silent beside him. They then went to their assigned seat.

"What do you want to eat?" Naruto asked at Sasuke. Sasuke lifted his face.

"Whatever you choose." He replied quietly. Naruto sighed softly. Sasuke still hadn't talk much even after he kissed him beforehand.

"Okay then. Does steak okay with you?" he asked again. Sasuke nodded. He looked away when the waitress offered a smile at him.

"Okay. Two medium steak then." Naruto answered as he glanced at the scene that played in front of him.

"The drinks, Sir?" she asked.

"Hm, orange juice will do." Naruto answered. The waitress turned toward Sasuke.

"And you, Miss?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped. He stared at the waitress. _'Did she just call me Miss?'_

"Your drink, Sasuke." Naruto chirped. Sasuke snapped back into focus. He eyed the menu skeptically.

"Water." He answered in flat but husky tone. Naruto sighed softly and looked at the slightly taken aback waitress.

"I guess that's all." He smiled at the woman. The woman nodded a bit dazed though.

"Your food will come right away, Sir," she said then retreated to collect they order.

"You shouldn't snap like that to her, Sas," Naruto said. Sasuke just stared at the table unresponsive.

"Are you will go like this forever?"

"Not your business." Sasuke replied harshly. Naruto sighed. He took Sasuke hands into his and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm sorry for making you upset, Sas." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of Sasuke hands gently. Sasuke looked briefly at Naruto. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. No words escaped his lips. And they both ate in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Just cut this out already. I have enough of you ignoring me like this," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke upper hand and dragged him toward his bedroom. All the way back home, not even once Sasuke reacted to his effort to make a small talk.

Sasuke never let out a word even when Naruto throw him a bit harsh onto the bed. He just sat quietly and never looked at Naruto. Naruto sighed. He then took a seat beside Sasuke.

"Just say it to me. Don't acts like this. What is it that I did wrong to you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Sas. I know you mad at me about something. But…please talk to me," Naruto pleaded as he held Sasuke hand.

"Nothing important for you." Sasuke said flatly as he unclasped Naruto hand. Naruto stiffened and stared sadly at him. Sasuke looked away.

"Say the reason, please. I can't bear you ignoring me like this, love…" Naruto said truthfully. Sasuke stared at Naruto fiercely.

"What?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"Don't say the words if you mean nothing about it." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"What did I do and say that make you so upset like this?" Naruto asked desperately. His blue eyes dimmed. The corner of his lips that always turned up now turned down into sad smile.

"Why you keep me in? Why you lead me on?" Sasuke asked. His tone a bit higher than he intended to. Naruto slightly took a back. He stared at Sasuke.

"You called me 'sweetie'. And just now you called me 'love'. You introduced me to your friend like I'm a lover to you. You even kissed me!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto front shirt and shook his body. Naruto stay still.

"What am I to you?" Sasuke said almost shouted. His eyes brimmed with tears. He gripped Naruto's shirt tightly as he leaned forward onto Naruto chest. His body shook a little.

"What am I to you? If you not really love me that way, why treating me like this?" Sasuke yelled and almost choked himself with the tears that flowed out.

Naruto sat still, registering all information that he just heard. He blinked and blinked again. And as the thought registered on his brain, he gasped loudly. He stretched his shaking hands and held Sasuke's body carefully as if afraid that he will broke the guy.

"Sasuke…" he whispered in shaky voice. His hands trembled. At this point his mind went blank. He just stared at the man that clung into him dearly as if his life depends on him yet he makes him crying.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Sas…" he whispered softly. Sasuke jerked out of Naruto embrace. He stared at Naruto then smiled sadly. He sighed then stood up.

"Where are you going to?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke chuckled lightly. He shook his head and smiled sadly at Naruto.

"You didn't need me here." He stated. Naruto stared. His mouth twisted in distaste.

Sasuke turned around and ready to step out of the room until a hand held him in place. He turned and faced the man that had stopped him.

"Why you stop me?"

"Who said you can step out of my life just like that?" Naruto asked cynically. Sasuke stared for a mere moment before he struggled to out of Naruto's hold. But Naruto held his ground. He tightened his hold.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke snapped. But instead of answering it Naruto replied with different way he can think of.

"MMMPPHHH!" Sasuke whimpered as he tried to push Naruto away. But Naruto deepened his kiss and devoured Sasuke wet cavern when he gasped for air.

After almost a minute, Naruto pulled away. He stared at Sasuke's flushed face as Sasuke glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke snapped in rage. He yanked his hand out and ready to strike Naruto with his fist. But Naruto dodged it quickly and catch the hand.

"I'm doing what I think important to do." Naruto replied coolly. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and snorted.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Show me more!" Sasuke challenged. Naruto smirked as he turned Sasuke and throw him back on bed.

"Let's see what you will say after this." Naruto said as he crawled up on Sasuke.

-page break-

"What did you say?" Iruka shrieked loudly. Kakashi clasped his palm over his ears to block the dolphin-like shriek.

"About what? I already say a lot of things…" Kakashi mumbled out loudly. Iruka glared at him.

"You know what I mean, 'Kashi." Iruka glowered.

"Ah, that thing?"

"Just what the hell do you mean about that thing?" Iruka asked irritated. Kakashi leered at him. And got a good measured smack on the back of his head courtesy of Iruka.

"Just say it!"

"Ah, impatient as always…" Kakashi said as he took a seat in front of his beloved dolphin. Iruka gave him a warned look.

"I just heard that Itachi little brother disappeared after broke up with his boyfriend, Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Why Sasuke even know that bastard?" Iruka yelled again. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his ear.

"I don't know the detail. Though, Itachi said that the bastard tricked Sasuke to have relationship with him."

"Poor Sasuke," Iruka said sadly.

"But why are you telling me this?" Iruka asked as he pondered a bit. Kakashi heaved a sigh. Then he straightened his body up.

"I just heard that one of my people saw him at university that you teaching at."

"You mean at Konoha? Sasuke didn't know Konoha. How can he…?" Iruka trailed off. Kakashi looked more serious now. So Iruka straightened his posture too.

"I just heard now he lives with one of your student. Your cousin to be exact."

"Naruto? How can? They didn't know each other do they?" Iruka asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No. I assumed that they accidentally meet." Kakashi explained. Iruka nodded then sighed loudly.

"So what will you do?" Iruka asked his lover.

-tbc-

AN : New chappy for you… I don't know if this is your liking.

But hope that this story isn't a crap… thanks for reading this story up till now. Review if you have time too. Tell me how to make this story better. Sankyu.

To be honest, I really offended by some comments by someone on this story, so I'll tell you all something. First of all, English isn't my main language so my grammar is not the best here, secondly, I do check my spelling too but I'm still human so there will be some that escaped, third, I hate grammar Nazi who say my grammar are horrible and such, pointed my mistake yet there they make mistake too on what they wrote, hey, even English isn't my main language I tried my best,and isn't there some way more nicer way to told that I have some mistake instead of saying harsh thing without telling me where my mistake is and what is the right things to do?honestly I don't want to taint my story with AN if it isn't necessary. and about some holes in the story, it's happened because this site erased my page break when I'm uploading it, now i have edited whole of it. and for some elapse in the detail, some of it I did on purpose for plot sake and such and some of it are just minor detail that not that important and wont affect story too much even it didn't written, but I try my best to give you all the detail without giving away the next plot.

And for someone who said my story is plain and blunt, why are you still reading this if you didn't enjoy my story?I'm studying literature, so I'm aware how to make story and I'm capable to make good story too. you said my story is plain and blunt just because I didn't wrote the whole things in detailed manner?I have my way to make my story, and I think too much detail will make the story boring and monotone. I appreciate all your advise though, I really do, and I'm trying my best to make my story better too. I accept your advise but I hope you accept my reason too.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sighed deeply as he slumped into his desk. He looks so tired and disheveled. Neji who glanced at him worriedly, now stood and walked toward him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat in front of Naruto. The person who has been questioned just sighed again and starts tapping his fingers lightly.

"I'm screwed," he muttered helplessly. Neji raised his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Last night, Sasuke was mad at me. He ignored me almost all day and almost walked out of the house." Naruto said as his eyes dimmed sadly.

"And then?"

"Well, when he wanna stepping out of the room, I grabbed his hand and…" he paused and blushed. Neji stared at him with knowing look.

"Don't give me that look! I just kissed him and then…err…when I started pulled his clothes off…" Naruto trailed off. Neji just shook his head as he chuckled lightly. Naruto glared at him.

"His brother called. And I'm now officially screwed because he just happened to be Itachi's brother." Naruto said with defeated voice.

"HE WHAT?" Neji yelled, his eyes almost bulged out comically. Naruto glared dagger at the blatant reaction.

"Why the hell I forgot when he said that his last name is Uchiha…" Naruto muttered lowly.

"I think I should prepare your grave now," Neji blurted out. Naruto eyes snapped at Neji. Narrowed eyes stared hard.

"You're so not my friend," Naruto grumbled. Neji smirked.

"Oh, I love you too, my friend."

"You pupil less ass bastard…" Naruto cursed. Neji just shrugged. After all it's Naruto's own fault that he royally fucked up.

-page break-

Naruto sighed deeply before he opened the door of his apartment. He hung his head low as he stepped in, worry that he maybe won't be able to cope well after this. He just know his life won't be the same as before after this. He walked straight toward his room without even throwing a glance at his surrounding. Shoulder slumped in defeat.

"You are late, dobe."

Naruto head snapped at the voice. Eyes widened slightly. Face contorted between smiles and wanted to cry.

"H-how…?" he trailed off. Eyes never leave the person who sat calmly in front of him.

"You don't want me here?"

"NO! I mean…well, I thought you'll leave me after Itachi called you yesterday," Naruto muttered slowly. He stepped closer to the man. Eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm glad that you're here, Sasuke." Naruto said as he smiled and stroke Sasuke cheek gently. Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto leaned closer as he stared softly, still holding Sasuke face. He captured Sasuke lips and kissed it softly. Sasuke sighed into the kiss, his hand circled around Naruto and pulled the blond close, deepening the kiss.

"Thanks, love." Naruto murmured softly and he kissed Sasuke forehead before pulled away. Sasuke just smirked as he loosened his hold on Naruto.

"Well, I figured that the dobe will be hopeless without me being here." Sasuke said as he stared lovingly toward the blond. Naruto snorted.

"Guess you're right, teme. I plan to mope in the corner crying silently before," Naruto said as he smiled. He hugs Sasuke tightly then dragged the teen to his bedroom.

"Eager are we?" Sasuke teased lightly. Naruto just smiled and pecked his lips then continue to drag him. Sasuke shook his head in amusement, smiling.

-page break-

"Hey…" Naruto murmured softly. He nuzzled Sasuke neck and kissed it softly. Sasuke purred softly and moved closer to Naruto. They are both were on the bed, snuggled into each other embrace. Sasuke sat on between Naruto's crossed legs while Naruto leaned onto the bed post.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Naruto said as he now played with Sasuke hands. Sasuke looked up and stared at him, confused. Naruto took a deep breath then looked back at Sasuke. Soft cerulean orbs stared at the onyx eyes gently and full of affection.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm such a stupid and so dense…" Naruto said slowly. His eyes looked sad and his lips turned down. He held Sasuke closer and inhaled deeply.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he adjusted his position. His gaze focused on the blond.

"I just realized my feeling…" Naruto murmured softly. Sasuke stared at him blankly, then his eyes going wide. Naruto pulled Sasuke into his lap and hugged him tightly. He stared into Sasuke eyes then slowly he leaned and kissed Sasuke nose lovingly.

"You just realized your feeling?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve. Naruto nodded and then sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Dobe." Sasuke snorted but then he smiled. Naruto pouted. Sasuke chuckled lightly. He kissed Naruto lips gently. When he pulled away, the onyx gaze shone with love and unshed of happy tears.

"But I love this dobe, though…" Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto lovingly. Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Sas." He said as he kissed Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto back just as passionately.

"I love you too, Naru."

-page break-

"Hey, what's up dude? You're practically glowing today. Getting laid last night?" Kiba asked as he slapped Naruto back playfully. The blond glared at the brunette.

"Shut up, you mutt!"

"Hahaha, chill man. I'm just kidding." Kiba said as he smiled. Naruto sighed then smiled happily. Kiba mouth hung agape as he stared at Naruto in something akin to shock.

"Yah! What the hell!" Naruto muttered slightly offended by Kiba's reaction.

"Your happy smile makes his small brain freeze, Naruto." Said Neji as he approached the two. Naruto turned and quirked his eyebrow.

"What the hell! NEJI!" Kiba hollered, officially offended at the remark. Neji just chuckled lightly.

"I take that you made up with him then?" Neji asked. Naruto just nodded. They ignored the flailing Kiba and continued to walk into their class.

"YAH! You two! Assholes!" Kiba grumbled in annoyance then followed those two who walked into the classroom.

"Bastard…" Kiba muttered as he sat beside Neji. Naruto just rolled his eyes while Neji just shook his head, already familiar with the stupid banter that usually happened between the blond and the dog lover.

"You're the one being the jerk. Blame your self not me!" Naruto retorted. Kiba snorted.

"Fox face!" he insulted the blond.

"Dog breath!" the blond replied haughtily, eyes glinting in mischief. Neji sighed softly. _'So much for hoping a peaceful day…'_ he thought as he opened his bag and start rummaging in search of his text book, hoping against hope that those two stupid morons will stop their idiotic act soon enough.

"Hey, Naruto, how 'bout your assignment? Done already?" Neji asked between his readings when he heard the bickering stopped. The blond eyes widened instantly. He turned his head toward Neji and stared in horror.

"CRAP!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted tiredly as he opened the door to his apartment. He walked further into the living room and found the raven lounging lazily on the couch while watching TV. He smiled softly and approached said raven.

"Hey, there, love," he murmured softly as he nuzzled the raven's neck. Sasuke just grunted lightly and beckoned Naruto to sit with him. The blond complied and sat beside the raven. Then he slowly leaning toward the raven and laid his head on Sasuke's lap.

"So, how was your day?" the raven asked as he combed the blond soft hair slowly. The blond grunted softly as he nuzzled the raven stomach, hugging him on the waist.

"I'm so tired. Can't I just cuddling with you?"

"Nope," he teased the blond. The blond pouted but then smiled when the raven kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I forgot to do the project given by Iruka to me," the blond drawled lazily, his forefinger making circular pattern on Sasuke's stomach.

"Why?"

"Distracted," he answered softly. He lifted his body up a little bit then stared at Sasuke face lovingly. He smiled and leaned in, capturing the raven's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. The raven mewled softly as his hand sneaked onto the back of the blond head, fisting the blond locks softly.

**-Flash Back-**

"Crap!" the blond blurted out. Neji stared at him with weird expression plastered across his face while Kiba looking at him like he has grow another head.

"You forgot." The pale eyed man stated. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. Neji sighed softly, already predicted it would happen like this.

"Forgot what?" Kiba asked still somewhat can't comprehend the situation.

"Man! I'm so doomed," the blond mumbled as he sat on his desk rigidly, hands already pulling at his hair, ignoring Kiba's question.

"What is it? Forgot what?" Kiba asked again. Neji turned to him then mouthed 'Iruka's project' to him, the brunet mouthed an 'Oh' after that while the blond still pulling his hair in desperation.

"Naruto!" someone shouted the blond's name. Naruto turned around, hand still on his hair, making the boy who called him halted. He stared at the blond strangely.

"What?" the blond asked somewhat irritated. The boy shook his head as if to distract him self back into focus. The blond frowned.

"Iruka was asking you to meet him at his office."

"What's for?"

"I don't know." The boy shrugged then walked away. The blond groaned loudly as his head banged into the desk. Neji just shook his head and Kiba just chuckled lightly.

"Good luck with that one, dude." Kiba said as he patted the blond's back a bit harder than normal person would do. Naruto winced then glared but stood up nonetheless. He then walked away while mulling over what reason he should spewed to Iruka now to delay his dateline project.

**-End Flash Back-**

"Needless to say, I got the extended time I needed," said the blond as he nipped the raven's jaw softly. Sasuke just 'Hmm'-ed. He pulled the blond closer and captured his lips once again, tasting the blond. Naruto moaned softly, he clutched the front of Sasuke shirt.

"You've been a naughty student. You should be punished," Sasuke murmured softly as he licked the blond's ear, earned him self a soft groan from said blond.

"Mmm… Would you like to punish me then?" said the blond as he bite the raven collarbone softly then sucked at it lightly. Sasuke body arched slightly, his eyes shut as a moan escaped his lips.

Both man stared into each other eyes, lust and love filled their eyes. Then slowly they inched closer, lips claimed each other in languid manner, savoring each other taste. The kiss turned passionate then wilder as hands groped each other. Swollen lips agape as each panting escalated into raged breaths and moan after moan filled the room, the TV now abandoned as they both now busy savoring each other lips.

Naruto hands slowly but steadily slipped under Sasuke shirt. He lightly traced the expanse of pale skin of the raven stomach; the raven breath hitched. His lips softly wandered off the soft lips toward the raven jaw line and nibbled at it gently. He showered the pale neck with open mouthed kiss and the raven head arched backward; giving the blond more access.

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned a bit loudly as the blond sucked his neck and played with his sensitive nipples at the same time. His body arched ever so slightly into the blond touch, eyelids dropped lower each time the blond caressed his sensitive part, making heat pooled in the pit of his stomach.

"I love you, Sas…" the blond whispered softly into the man ears beneath him, lips kissed the pale skins and nipped softly at the raven jaw, hands tightened around the slender waist, pulling the raven closer. He felt his heart beat faster each time the raven kissing him, tasting him in every passionate way possible. It's warmed his heart, being truly loved by special person that he held in his heart dearly. He nuzzled into soft raven locks of his lover, breathed the man musky scent, then lightly kissed the raven forehead, and just held the raven there, in a loving embrace. A soft and gentle smile etched on the blond face. He felt content and happy for the first time in his life.

"Have you eat, hun?" he asked as he moved around into comfortable position, still leaned into the raven. Sasuke nuzzled on the blond's neck and grunted softly. Naruto chuckled slightly.

"You know that 'Hn' isn't a word, Sas," he teased. The raven glared but then smiled as he pecked the blond's cheek.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" said Naruto as he tugging the raven toward the kitchen.

**-NSN-**

He sat quietly under one of the trees that planted in the campus ground; back rested on the tree branch and leg crossed over in Indian style. Blue eyes roamed over the sky and his lips turned up into happy smile. He gazed at the sky for a few more minute and then hung his head low as a sigh escaped his lips; the happy face now gone replaced by a frown. Rustling sounds can be heard and he turned slightly to the right, his blue eyes met a pair of leg standing there, not far away from where he sat. He looked up then smiled lightly.

"Hey, Shika." He greeted.

The man just stood there as he stared at Naruto; unlit cigarette hanging limply on his mouth and hands behind his 'pineapple' hair styled head, looking bored as always.

"What's up with you?" the man asked as he sat beside Naruto. Naruto sighed softly and smiled gently as his eyes have far away look on them.

"I have never felt so happy before now." He murmured softly. The 'pineapple' head stared at Naruto; eyes already gauging the man beside him.

"But you seems a bit sad to me now."

"Well…" Naruto said, hesitated. He took a deep breath and turned his head at Shikamaru. The man just nodded slightly.

"I'm scared."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked after they sat in silence for a few moments. Naruto threaded his hair lightly; eyes gazed back at the sky.

"Somehow, I tended to screw things over. And sometimes I screw it over beyond repair. I'm afraid to take another step. Afraid that somehow I'll screw this over too." He said softly. A sad smile etched on his lips. Shikamaru sighed softly as he lifted his gaze up at the sky.

"I don't want to mess things up this time, Shika. Now that I finally found what I looking for after so long, I don't want to mess it up."

"Just try it, Naruto." Shikamaru answered after the long silence. He leaned onto the tree behind him; hands rummaged around his pants pocket. After awhile he pulled out; with lighter in hand, he lit his cigarette. He inhaled then blew the smoke out through his lips.

"You won't know the result if you never try."

**-NSN-**

"So, how was it?" Kakashi asked after Iruka sat. The brunet just sighed as he combed his hair; fixing his pony tail. He leaned into the chair and stared at the man.

"I did what you told me to." He answered. Kakashi nodded slightly.

"But why Itachi want that?" Iruka asked the silver haired man in front of him. He knew how the way the elder Uchiha acted toward his little brother. And to think that this is what the man wanted was mind boggling for him. Kakashi just shrugged.

"Well, now we can just wait and see what will happen."

**-NSN-**


	8. Chapter 8

A pair of black eyes darted line upon line of seemingly endless document that scattered around on his desk. The face stayed impassive. A long raven hair adorned the man's head in pony tailed manner. After few minutes of skimming over the document on his hand, he sighed softly, face still void of any expression. The pale skinned man fixed his hair slightly as he straightened his posture.

"Well, I think it's almost the time…" he murmured softly as his eyes stared blankly at the closed door of his office.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" an angry shout can be heard outside his office accompanied by few muffled voice from his secretary. The man sighed deeply as he massaged his nose bridge.

"Foolish little brother," he muttered in annoyance.

-NSN-

Sasuke never though he will ever be this mad at his older brother, Itachi. His brother is slightly demented, indeed, and seems to like to annoy the hell out of Sasuke. But not ever once Itachi stepped directly into his business, especially about his love life. So, he was furious when he found out that Itachi has meddled with his relationship with Naruto. He was shocked when some 'birds' told him that Itachi met with Naruto in regard about their relationship.

Sasuke was livid when he stormed into Itachi office in Uchiha Company that he ignored the scared whimper of his brother secretary completely. He stormed into the office with loud bang and eyes glared menacingly toward his indifferent brother.

"Hello, little brother," the man said calmly. Sasuke stalked toward his brother and growled angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Itachi?" he hissed while his 'demented' brother stayed impassively.

"I believe, I don't know what you're talking about, brother."

Sasuke eyes twitched. He glared harder as his mouth formed into thinnest line. He put his hands on the desk before him and hovered menacingly over his brother.

"You surely do know, big brother," he said in mocking tone, eyes still glaring dagger. Itachi snorted and straightened in his seat. He stared at his furious little brother and smiled.

"Well, I know no such things, Sasuke."

"You do know what I'm talking about, Itachi. I'm sure as hell you did. After all you're the one who talk with Naruto not me," Sasuke gritted out as he sat rigidly in front of Itachi.

"Ah, that…" the older raven said as he nodded slightly. Smirk still intact. He leaned back into his chair and stared impassively at his little brother. Sasuke eyes twitched slightly again. His eyes narrowed sharply at his brother.

"Well?"

"Well what, little brother?" Itachi said with eyebrow raised. Sasuke fisted his hands as his glare intensified.

"The talk with Naruto, you bastard of a brother," he cussed. Itachi snorted lightly as his eyes darted to the right side of the room. Sasuke followed his movement out of curiosity and his eyes landed on the picture that nailed on the right wall. Itachi's graduation picture. And his eyes widened slightly as he recognized a person in the picture who sat few rows ahead from Itachi.

"Naruto?" he whispered softly, caught of guard. He frowned and turned to look at Itachi, asking for some explanation. But Itachi just stared back at him.

"Explain to me, dammit!" Sasuke yelled angrily and banged his fist on to the desk in front of him with so much force that the papers tumbled slightly.

"Well, if you insist…"

-NSN-

His eyes darted wildly around the room as he paced back and forth. He always likes that whenever he was nervous. He lightly bit his bottom lips as his eyes darted on the corner of the room and stopped pacing. He sighed hard. Thinking was never his forte.

"Ah, what should I do?" he whined softly with dejected look. His hands reached toward his head and pulling the blond tresses in frustration. He felt really miserable right now.

Earlier that day, he was home early and had not seen Sasuke ever since he woke up and went to university this morning. To tell the truth, he felt a bit guilty too. These past few days he tried with all his might to avoid the raven without him noticed his attempt. But the awkward atmosphere that hung in the air was the result of the failed attempt. Sasuke had noticed. And particularly on this morning, the raven seemed so pissed since he woke up and proceeded to ignoring the blond completely. While that action somewhat make the blond a little at ease, he still felt guilty and sad feeling creped on him. He already missed the small yet sweet smile on the raven face. Longing to just laid there on the bed lazily and cuddle with him.

"Fuck! I'm such an idiot!" he mumbled angrily as he banged his head onto the wall. A soft thud echoed lightly on the silent room.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

He whirled around so fast, eyes widen and mouth hung agape. Then his face twisted between embarrassed, guilty, happy, disbelief, yet sad.

-NSN-

On the way home after meeting Itachi, Sasuke was torn between happy and anger toward a certain blond idiot. Said blond idiot named Naruto had attempted to avoid him, the keywords being 'attempted'. The blond failed miserably. That blond idiot will never be good with subtlety. He noticed the blond attempt instantly and severely pissed by that. At first he thought because the bastard of a brother of his that make the blond tried to avoid him, thus was what make him confronted his evil brother today. And the result was far from what he imagined before. Now he was really pissed at the blond but at the same time was happy beyond belief.

"What a dobe," he grumbled lightly. Eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just wait till I get your sorry ass…"

He was barely reached the hallway toward their shared room when he heard a dull thud along with some cussing. He tip toed toward the room and opened the door, peering inside.

There, sat the blond, he look so frustrated that the raven felt a bit guilty with what he about to do toward his idiotic blond. But that stupid blond of his deserved some punishment for his attempt at avoiding him.

"Fuck! I'm such an idiot!" the blond mumbled angrily and banged his head against the wall. Sasuke winced slightly at the dull thud that echoed around the room. When he saw Naruto ready to bang his head again, he stepped into the room, and spoke.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

The surprised look on the blond face, make something in his chest twisted painfully. He tugged at his clothes slightly, trying to ease the pain that he suddenly felt.

"Sa-Sasuke?" stutter the blond. His eyes still wide in shock. The raven sighed hard then yanked the blond into his embrace. The blond stumbled a bit and stared at him wide eyed, still speechless. He ignored a little pain that tugging at his heart and kissed the blond deeply.

The sudden kiss was startling the blond, but soon he melted into the kiss and closed his eyes as his hands snaked around the raven waist. He sighed softly into the kiss as he tilted his head and desperately deepened the kiss.

They kissed passionately. All emotions poured into that single passionate kiss. The blond clutched at the raven desperately, his body trembled slightly. The raven pulled away and stared at him, bewildered.

"Dobe? Why are you crying?" he asked softly, hand lightly brushed against the scarred cheek that now wet by the tears. He felt his chest twisted painfully again. He let out a staggered breath then pulled Naruto closer.

"Don't cry please," he whispered the words softly into the blond ear, his voice a bit shaky. Gently, he nuzzled at the blond and kissed the blond neck lovingly.

"I'm sorry…"

-NSN-

Itachi sat on his chair quietly, his eyes was gazing at the picture that hung on the wall in front of him. A faintest hint of smile etched on his face.

"Now that I have already done what I must do, the result is all up to both of you. I hope you two will get your happiness now."

He then turned around on his chair and let out a deep breath. Slowly he raked his fingers trough his hair.

"Don't screw up this time, brother." He murmured softly and closed his eyes.

-NSN-


End file.
